Choice of Destiny
by ClearCrystals
Summary: Before there was anything, there was three extraordinary powerful beings. They were siblings, and they each represented something different. One was Kindness, the other was Sin, and the last one was Destiny. Kindness and Sin waged war against each other, forming the Black Order and the Noah. AU, fem!Allen.


**Author's Note:** _This story is very AU, so don't like, don't read. Please review. Suggestions are welcome._

_I do not own D. Gray-man._

* * *

_At the beginning of time, there were three deities people were Kindness, Sin, and Destiny. But people were also afraid of Sin, causing him to dislike humans. _

_The three deities were siblings, and their responsibilities was to watch over humanity. They guided people along, every so often coming down to Earth itself. Kindess came the most often, giving advice and stretching out a helping hand. Sin came less often, but disaster stroke whenever he set foot on the planet. But Destiny never came; she was a mystery, an enigma shrouded in mist._

_ Mana was kindness, Millennium was sin, and Allene was Fate & Destiny. _

* * *

The small watched the outside world with a mournful eye, tears finding themselves down her cheeks as her brothers fought. Her white hair drifted out behind, scattering themselves in waves over her back. She rubbed at her eyes with a gloved hand, the sleeves of her silver gown bellowing out. A bright red scar traced itself down the left side of her face, end in a pentacle just above her left eye. She leaned over the balcony, her slender hands gripping the edge of the railing tightly, her silver eyes looking at the scene playing out in front of her sadly.

As she stared down, she could feel her brothers fighting. She had believed that they would stop after they had almost destroyed the world once, but their pits of hatred for each other seemed to be endless. Each had 'died' after the original battle, only for them to be reincarnated into new bodies. It seemed to be an endless cycle of cruelty, even more so to her. Below her, the world was in turmoil, wars breaking out on its surface. Destroying the world once wouldn't be enough for them; only until one remained, neither of them would be satisfied.

She bit the inside of her cheeks to keep her tears from spilling out; she loved her brothers dearly, and it pained her to see them fight. But she had known one of them would crack sooner or later, and she had done nothing to prevent. All she ever did with watch, and that's all she ever could do.

The young girl covered her eyes with her gloved hands, fleeing back into her room. She flung herself onto the luxurious looking bed standing in her room, clenching the sheets sobs shook her frame, and she made no attempt to stop them. She wont be able to stand losing her siblings again. She held deep love for both of them, and both of them had been tore from her.

Because of her.

She had watched on helplessly, unable to lose either of her siblings.

And she had lost them both.

Sometimes, she thought the world was such a cruel place, creating her. She was the one factor that decided the outcomes of everything, the same reasons her brothers had fought for her.

She was Fate & Destiny.

* * *

_Millennium and Mana walked by her side, each taking a hold of her hands. The young girl beamed happily, her laughter tinkling on the wind. Mana smiled at her warmly, while Millennium merely grinned._

_**~:~:~**_

_She watched her brothers helplessly, as they strode out of her palace, each going a different direction. Neither of them had even said a word as they left, their hard eyes and cold demeanor following them. Neither of them had even bother to act in her presence, ignoring the other like they were scum under their feet._

_The small girl had tried to pacify them; but they haven't even heeded a word she had spoken. All that mattered to them was whose side she was on, and it had broken her heart. She unable to chose between them, breaking into tears as they both stared at her with a blank expression. "Who will you help? Choose."_

* * *

The small girl woke up, her hands covering the scar down the left side of her face. Her left eye had burned, glowing an eerie red. She panted, clutching the sheets to her body.

_Akuma_, her mind supported, and instincts kicked in. Akuma. That meant Millennium was here, on another hopeless attempt to convince her to support his side. She glanced at the green crystal cross around her neck, pulsing to her heartbeat. Mana had given her the bracelet when she was little, telling her it would protect her in times of need. She hadn't known what it was back then, and she had accepted it graciously.

But she wished she had just let it rest in Mana's hands.

It was a sign, that she, though unwillingly, had already been swept into this war.

She slipped out of bed, her nightdress changing into a elegant silk gown. As she walked out of her room, she saw Millennium bowing before her, Lero by his side.

"My dearest Destiny, have you thought about the offer I made last time?" His smile remained on his face, and he straightened up to meet her eyes.


End file.
